Reflection
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Good Vlad had nothing on him. Bad Vlad/Count. Dark and dub-con one shot prompt.


**My first request! I won't name and shame as you sent via PM but thank you for sending me a request, glad to know someone likes my writing enough to *ask* for more.**

 **Can't say I'd thought of this pairing before but hey, it'll be something new? Though I can't deny it's an odd pairing even to this hardcore Vlad/Ingrid shipper.**

 **Warnings are incest, pretty dubious consent, slash, bondage, general debauchery.**

 **Set when Vlad is still controlled by his reflection, bad Vlad!**

 **Oh, I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

-YD-

Ignoring that irritating spark of "good Vlad" trying to burst into flame, Vlad stalked about his quarters, still seething about Erin trying to come between him and eight pints of fresh blood. He'd kill her for it later of course, but right now he could hear the Count coming towards him. No doubt to complain about how he'd got the son he'd always wanted and suddenly decided he didn't want it. Grabbing hold of a bottle of vintage blood, he sipped slowly, savouring the flavour of fear, the fruity essence that told him the victim was young when they were drained.

"VLADIMIR!" There he goes again, throwing thunderstorms around like that was impressive. Vlad considered throwing a tornado just to show off, but decided his energies were better spent going to show daddy dearest who was boss. Swigging the last of the bottle, he left it in front of the head table seat just in case his father survived, Vlad wanted to show he'd been drinking the proper stuff. His good side didn't know what it was missing... well maybe he did now. Stretching, tossing a fireball down the hall way just because, he strolled casually towards the sound of petulant anger.

Vlad remembered Renfield, loud noises then blackness. The smell of garlic hung in the air... argentalium spray. Attempting to bring his hands round to burn both the Count and his mindless slave where they stood, he felt the bite of fang cuffs. Oh bats, he couldn't kill them with those on. Time to play for freedom. Retracting his fangs for the first time since he took over, Vlad schooled his face into one he hoped was sufficiently pathetic before asking to be let out. Unsurprisingly, the Count didn't buy it. Shaking his head to clear the fake tears, Vlad let his fangs back out before playing on vampiric pride.

"Which son do you want? The old Vlad you could trust with your grandmother? Or me?"

"Well you, obviously." And then he was free! Shaking his wrists out for a second, he peered out of the corner of his vision, watching his fathers shoulders relax just enough before snatching the fang cuffs away from him, clasping his hands behind his back and throwing him to the floor. Taking a second to push Renfield out of the room, screams of "MASTERRR" echoing through the door as it closed, Vlad turned back to the prone figure of his father, restrained and powerless on the floor.

"I was going to hypnotise you but where's the fun in you not remembering?" A malicious smirk spread over his face as Vlad tugged at the cuffs, raising his fathers body to bend over the chair he'd been cuffed to. Pressing against him just long enough to make his intent clear. "Vlad, no!" Ah, he speaks! Vlad smirked more, leaning over to whisper in his fathers ear. "It's time you stopped thinking you're in control, I'm the chosen one and regent or not, you don't get to control me any more." A pathetic whine sounded below him as Vlad pulled away his clothes, shoving impeding fabric out the way to reach his goal. Blood and power coursed through him as he pressed two fingers inside his father, pushing the muscles aside to make room for the pulsing erection pressing against the back of the cold thigh in front of him.

Pained whimpers hitched into resistant gasps, Vlad taking care to rub over the secret pleasure spot just for kicks, ego swelling as the body beneath him wriggled, torn between trying to escape and pressing back into the sensation. The mighty Count Dracula was going to be little more than a drooling wreck if Vlad had his way, and right now, nobody was going to stop him. When he felt the vampire beneath him pushing back freely, Vlad removed his fingers and pulled his cock up, pressing into the loosened muscle with no regard for the pained cries, the pleas to stop.

"Oh shut up, I'm in charge and we both know you like it." Trailing a hand down the Count's stomach, Vlad gave a short tug to the erection trapped by the tight leather trousers. A shudder vibrated over his hard flesh, taking pleasure in the trembling body wrapped around him as he pulled out, slamming back in. He wasn't here to take his time. Low groans reverberated out of his chest, pleasure coursing through him each time he buried his cock inside his father, domination overriding any contempt for blood relation as he angled his hips, making sure to place sporadic hits to the nerves that released keening breathy sounds from the vampire he was breaking apart.

"Come on daddy dearest, I thought you always wanted a powerful, evil son! Why are you resisting me now?" Grinning at the clenching muscles, Vlad kept going, interspersing each hard thrust with whispers of "Soon we'll be draining breathers together" and "I'll bring the vampire world to it's knees" "After I'm done with you of course" and "You should feel honoured the chosen one even deigns to look at you", relishing every cry of pain and pleasure, every twitch of the muscles around him. Deciding to take one last hit at humiliating his father, Vlad pulled out, gleeful at the not-quite-held-back sound of loss his pathetic side had always let out whenever Robin or Bertrand had pulled out of him after plowing his body, throwing his father back to the floor face up, stroking his erection til he came, thick fluid splattering across his fathers regal coat, splashes landing in his beloved hair. Gripping tightly, Vlad squeezed the last few drops of his release into his hand, bending down to wrap sticky fingers around the Count's unsatisfied erection.

"Come on, you know you'll give it up to me now." "Never!" Vlad was surprised he managed to speak at all, given how his body betrayed him, thrusting up into the slick grip, thigh muscles trembling with the effort to move. He didn't have to wait long, a deep groan accompanied by a roll of thunder outside as his father spilled, cool fluid sliding over his hand, their come mingling together in his palm. Vlad wiped his hand clean across his fathers mouth, ignoring the splutter as he tucked his cock back into his trousers, smoothing a hand through his hair and straightening his clothes.

"I'll leave you here for whoever finds you, I'm off to raid the blood cellar then maybe I'll go on a rampage, who knows!"

Good Vlad had nothing on him.

-YD-

 **I realise this is probably veering far more to non-con than dub-con, I am 100% against rape in any form, but I couldn't fill the request without it being rather dark and they are fictional characters, apologies to anyone I may upset!**

 **Requests/reviews? I promise not to cry over flames.**


End file.
